


Zombie Skittles

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, DaddyDanno, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance, SickCharlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Charlie punks Steve with some really gross Halloween candy. Zombie Skittles are real. Have you tried them?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502297
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	Zombie Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Sad to read the show is ending. A little bird told me this story might just be the bit of fluff we need.

“What the hell did I just eat?” Steve wrinkled his nose.

Danny glanced at the small bag. “Looks like Skittles.”

“This one tastes like shit.” Steve held up a half chewed, squished greenish lump.

Danny’s face collapsed into a full-on giggle as he bent over laughing.

“Not funny.” Steve glared.

Charlie peeked from around the corner. “That’s whatchu get for stealing my candy!”

“Wha – I didn’t.” Steve’s denial was second rate at best. He could barely keep from laughing. “I was taste testing. Quality control.”

“Please.” Danny shook his head. “Those Skittles were in Charlie’s pumpkin head, Steven.”

Steve tried to frown. Emphasis on tried. A grin leaked out around the edges of his serious face. His eyes twinkled and his nose twitched.

Hands on his hips, Danny stood firm. “And you walked right into it. Did you read the wrapper by any chance?”

“The bag said Skittles.” Steve shrugged.

“Zombie Skittles!” Charlie stamped his foot. His pout was priceless. Danny tousled his son’s hair.

“Yea – I did read it. Ok?” Steve studied the label again, squinting at the fine print. “I thought it was a Halloween gag.”

“Gag is right.” Danny bumped Steve with his elbow. “And gotcha!”

Danny swiped the small bag, folding down the top so the candies wouldn’t spill everywhere. He handed it to Charlie.

“Thanks, Danno!” Charlie disappeared into his room.

Both men waited and listened. They could hear Charlie singing goofy songs to himself. Uncle Jerry had recently bought him a karaoke machine. A sugar buzz was in full effect.

Steve groaned. “What _was_ that?”

“Candy, Steven.” Danny deadpanned.

Steve stuck out his tongue and shook his head.

“So gross. I can’t get the taste outta my mouth. Why would anyone eat those on purpose?”

“Was it worth it? Huh?”

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t reply.

“That’ll teach you not to steal, babe.”

“I wasn’t stealing.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.

Tilting his head, Danny smiled fondly. “Then just what were you doing?”

“Sampling.” Steve thought for a moment. Didn’t matter that he felt ridiculous. And he really needed a drink of something. The nasty taste of Zombie Skittles would haunt him forever. “I was testing for safety.”

He grabbed Danny’s mug from the coffee table and swished a big gulp around his mouth before swallowing.

“Call it whatever you like, babe.” Danny laughed and clapped Steve on the back. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

“Fatherhood?” Steve was a little caught off guard. Face open with a question. Danny had really been reminding him about the kids. Like he was nervous about something.

Danny kissed Steve on the lips, lingering a few seconds. “We’re engaged, right?”

“Yes.” Steve’s answer was monotone, confused. “If you consider the pizza proposal real.”

“Well – my kids are your kids, too.” Danny slipped his arm around Steve’s waist, hand slipping under his shirt. “Honestly, they’ve been your kids for years.”

Steve chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, eyes watering, as he processed what Danny said. It wasn’t new. This feeling Steve had about Danny and his kids and being a family had been there from the start. Their evolving relationship cemented his commitment.

“Oh you big sap.” Danny pulled Steve close. Something crinkled in Danny’s pants pocket when Steve pressed himself against his partner. “Who knew you were a softie. Wait! I did.”

“Hey.” Steve snaked his hand into Danny’s pocket, pulling out a mostly clear piece of plastic with colorful lettering. “What’s this?”

“That’s nothing!” Face flushing pink, Danny attempted to take back the crumpled wrapper.

“You thief!”

“Takes one to know one.” Danny blurted, still trying to snag the proof of his crime.

“That’s all you got?” Steve smoothed out the wrapper and read the label. “Let’s see what we have here. Smarties? Really? They still make these?”

“Yes, and they’re one of my favorites.”

“I thought you liked peppermint patties?”

“I do.”

“So what’s your favorite?”

“I can’t have more than one?”

They talked over one another. Falling into a familiar past time. Bickering, it turned out, was foreplay for them.

“Which is it, Danno? Smarties or peppermint patties? They’re opposite ends of the spectrum.”

“Opposite ends of the spectrum? What does that even mean?” Danny grinned. “Why does it matter, Steven?”

“I wanna know everything about you.”

Steve nuzzled Danny’s cheek.

Danny hunched his shoulders and shivered. “Including my candy choices?”

“What better way to woo you.”

“Woo me? Really.”

“Yes woo.”

“With candy.”

“Whatever it takes, Danno.”

“Ah, I’m touched.” Danny mouthed Steve’s neck, drawing a circle with his tongue.

Steve closed his eyes and hummed, purring his next words. “So which is it?”

“Huh? What?” Danny forgot what they were talking about. All decisions were being routed to his crotch.

“Your favorite candy.” Steve nudged Danny, making sure he felt his hardening dick.

“God, we have to stop.” Danny cupped Steve’s ass with both hands and pressed his forehead against Steve’s chest. “Change the subject.”

Kissing Danny right above his ear, Steve wasn’t sure what to say next. His brain was short circuiting. He couldn’t think. _How could he change the subject?_ Danny helped him out.

“So how gross were those things?”

Steve frowned. “What things?”

“Zombie Skittles, Steven.” Danny gently tilted Steve’s chin. “Eyes up here, mister.”

“Awful.” Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. “Rotten. Don’t try them. You’ll regret it.”

“Good. That’ll teach you a lesson.”

“Lesson?”

“When sampling –“ Danny made air quotes around sampling. “Your kid’s candy – choose wisely.”

“I’ll remember that.” Steve nibbled on Danny’s neck, ignoring the decision to change the subject.

“Danno!” Charlie ran out of his room. Danny’s nickname vibrated with every step. “You took my Smarties!”

Danny and Steve jumped apart, and Steve’s burst of awkward laughter exploded into a fake cough. He had to turn away from Danny and Charlie.

“What Charlie?” Danny played dumb as he adjusted his pants, shooting a quick glare at Steve.

“My candy. You took my Smarties.” Charlie wasn’t suggesting. He was passing judgement. “You always steal my Smarties.”

“Nah, Danno wouldn’t do that.” Steve knelt down; wrapper balled up in his closed fist.

“But they’re gone.” Charlie wasn’t letting this go easily.

“All of them?” Steve glanced at Danny then back to Charlie. “You sure they aren’t hiding at the bottom?”

“Yes I dumped everything out. I had 4.”

Charlie was so certain and solemn that Steve just studied him for a minute. Candy was a serious business.

“4 huh?” Danny was trying to buy himself some time.

Eyes narrowed, Charlie frowned. “They’re all gone.”

As usual, Steve saved the day. Even if Danny wouldn’t agree. “I bet Danno can buy you some more. Maybe a whole big bag.”

Charlie’s face melted into a hopeful smile.

“I bet we can find some candy on sale.” Steve talked like he was hypnotizing Charlie. Calm, smooth tone.

“Steven.” The name was a warning flare from Danny. They would not buy a whole big bag of Smarties for Charlie.

“Maybe more Zombie Skittles, too!” Charlie giggled. “I wanna prank Gracie like I pranked you, Uncle Steve.”

Danny shot Steve an amused look over Charlie’s messy hair.

“You pranked me?” Steve leaned in and tickled Charlie.

“Yea, I did.” Charlie giggled some more. “I knew you’d steal my candy. You’re worse than Danno!”

Mouth open in surprise and shock, Steve shook his head. He’d been punked by an adorable little boy.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Danny squeezed his son’s shoulders and steered him back to his room. He reappeared with Charlie’s plastic pumpkin head filled with candy.

“I think that kid ate half his candy. No more sugar tonight.” He swung the orange bucket away from Steve. “For either of you.”

“Danno…” Steve exaggerated his whine.

“I hope you realize that tone of voice is not a turn on, Steven.”

“Aw that’s too bad, Danny.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “I was really looking forward to trick or treating. With you.”

Shaking his head, Danny rolled his eyes, sighing. “What will I ever do with you?”

“Give me some sugar.” Steve grabbed Danny, planting a rough kiss on his lips.

Candy fell out of the pumpkin head. Danny bent down to pick it up. Steve followed and helped clean the spill.

“So, which is it, Steven?” Danny asked. “Trick. Or treat?”

Steve stuttered. “Uh…well…I don’t…”

“My choice then. Good.”

“But Charlie’s here. I thought you didn’t want to – Not after the other night.“ Steve snapped the waistband on Danny’s shorts. “What did you say about scarring him for life?”

Danny brushed Steve’s lingering hands away from his crotch area. He tucked the remaining sweets into the bucket and pushed to his feet, pulling Steve with him.

“I know what I said. Charlie was fine. And tonight’s special.”

“You better not be teasing me.”

“Would I do that?”

Steve’s non answer made ruffled Danny’s feathers. “Since when have I teased you?”

“All the time.”

“Seriously?”

“You wear those tight pants.”

“They aren’t tight. They’re snug.” Danny ran his hands over his own ass, sneaking a half look over his shoulder. His sleep shorts were rumpled and comfy.

“Whatever.” Steve huffed. He was perched on the edge of annoyance, yet still enjoying their exchange.

“Alright, alright. Since we’re airing grievances. What else?”

“You talk too much.”

“This bothers you? Because I know for a fact that you love it.”

Half of Steve’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

“No wait.” Danny nodded. “You love winding me up…so you can shut me up. That’s it.”

“Took you long enough.” Steve leaned in and framed Danny’s face with both hands before kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Danny whispered.

“Trick or treat?”

Danny tugged on the drawstring of Steve’s sweats. “Treat.”

Steve shook off a shiver before recovering and steered them toward the couch.

“Treat it is then.” Steve thought for a long breath and rubbed his chin. “How about a foot massage? Maybe more if something pops up.”

“Something already popped up.” Danny smiled. He knew what was coming next. The usual game.

“I don’t know why you insist on wearing those shoes. They aren’t comfortable. I can hook you up with my guy.”

“Funny.” Danny pulled Steve close, their bodies pressed together in an awkward sideways embrace on the cushions. He brushed a few days scruff against Steve’s neck before kissing him there. Steve hissed but didn’t move. If anything, he leaned into his partner’s touch.

“Danno, I don’t feel so good.”

The soft, distressed voice flipped a switch.

“Aw buddy, how much candy did you eat?” Danny was on his feet in a flash, steering Charlie toward the bathroom.

“Too much, Danno.” If anything, Charlie was honest.

“Well, I bet I have something that might help.” Over his shoulder, Danny caught Steve’s eyes, “I’ll take a raincheck on the massage.”

“What can I do?” Steve hovered in the hall.

“I’ve got this. Not my first rodeo.”

“Daddy, I’m gonna be sick.”

“Okay, tiger, that’s okay. Make sure you get it in the toilet this time.”

Steve grimaced. “I’ll make some coffee.”

“Good idea, babe. Thank you. Might be a long night.” Danny switched on the fan and closed the bathroom door most of the way.

/././

Some time later, Steve blinked. He’d fallen asleep. The house was quiet. No more murmur of voices. No more fan. He checked his watch for the time. He’d been out for more than an hour, and his neck ached from the awkward position.

He scratched his head and yawned, needing to check on Danny and Charlie. The bathroom was dark, so he went to the next obvious place. Charlie’s room was empty too. He found father and son asleep on Danny’s bed. Not wanting to disturb them, Steve closed the door and made himself comfortable on the couch for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more stories to post. Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
